Crazy Little Thing Called Romance
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Dave Karofsky transfers to Dalton Academy to have a fresh start. Little did he know that he would be running into a certain Warbler from his past. How can these two guys handle being around each other now that Dave is at Dalton? Completely AU. Starts in Season 3, a few months after Dave's suicide attempt. Angst, friendship, Romance. Smythofsky. Rated T. I don't own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Everyone! :)**

 **I'm back! Well kinda, I am still taking a break from writing BUT I just wrote this recently because I was itching to write something. Anything. Its not betad. So if there are spelling mistakes. Thats all me. I apologize. I tried my hardest to catch them all.**

 **I have no idea where I want to go with this story and I am not sure I'll continue it. But I REALLY hope you all like it.**

 **Thank you ALL for the support. I appreciate it. :)**

 **You all rock!**

 **This story starts in season 3 of Glee. A few months after Dave's suicide attempt. I had this idea a loooong time ago but never wrote it... Until now.**

 **Its very short. I hope thats ok.**

 **It will get longer if I continue it.**

 **This is Smythofsky. It has Angst, humor, Friendship and Romance. Black bold italics are Dave's thoughts.**

 **I named it this title because I am currently OBSESSED with Queen right now and that song! Lol But I switched it to 'Romance instead of love. :)**

 **Ok... I don't wanna give SO much away! So I'll say no more. :)**

 **If you have questions, let me know.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

He was nervous. _VERY_ nervous. He kept twisting and turning in his seat. The air seemed thick and he felt like he was having a panic attack. He loosened his white shirt collar and stretched the neck part of of his new uniform.

He felt antsy and his hands felt clammy.

He started to regret the whole thing. He wanted to run. But after a few minutes he _TRIED_ to calm his breathing.

 **Just... Breathe... You should be used to a crowd by now,** he thought to himself.

It was getting _VERY_ hot in the Dalton uniform. He almost missed his lettermen jacket. Almost.

He tried fanning himself and that _DIDN'T_ work.

"Geez! Is it hot in here or just me?" Dave Karofsky said with a nervous smile to two random freshmen sitting next to him. They just stared at him like he was on drugs and ignored him.

 **Well, fuck you to.** Dave thought annoyingly to himself. Dave hated the way people acted at Dalton. Like they were better then everyone. Much different from McKinley. WAY different.

 **You're NOT there anymore. Knock it off.** Dave chided himself.

"Mr. Karofsky?" Dave shot his head up and there was a tall cute guy with red hair and green eyes waiting for Dave to answer.

"That's me." He raised his hand and got up to meet this handsome guy.

"Awesome! They will see you now." The guy smiled and Dave almost melted. He was SO cute! Dave forgot where he was for a minute.

After a few seconds Dave remembered where he was and immediately wanted to shit bricks.

'Its now or never." Dave took a deep breath and walked a few short distances with this stranger until they finally reached there destination.

"Hey! Yogi Bear!"

 **Uh oh.**

Dave knew that voice from anywhere!

Dave looked up and his worst nightmare came true. There stood Sebastian Smythe in all his glory with a smile brighter than the sun.

Dave gulped.

'What are you doing here?"

He was so mad! He wasn't expecting this _AT ALL._

"I go here! So you want to be a part of the Warblers, huh? Cool! Welcome to Dalton!" Sebastian didn't seemed fazed considering he didn't know the former McKinley football star transferred to his school. He was indeed so excited!

Dave wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

.

 **AN: That's all folks! Lol**

 **So... What did you all think?**

 **Continue or nah?**

 **I appreciate your thoughts on this. Please help a girl out! Because I am so torn on whether to continue or not. Lol**

 **Anyway, THANK YOU all for reading. :)**

 **I'll try to update everything else when I can. Life's been very busy lately. But I'm still here. :)**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Hey people! How are y'all? Lol**

 **Yes, I decided to continue this story. :)**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT SUPPORTS ME EVERYDAY! I love you all. :)**

 **Thank you to the 3 followers and 1 favorite!**

 **Your support is what is keeping this story going.**

 **Ok, I'm NOT going to give so much away. This starts off where the first chapter ended.**

 **I am slightly more sure where this is going now.**

 **Black Bold italics are thoughts.**

 **Song is "Come On Eileen" by Dexys Midnight Runners. I don't own it.**

 **I wanted Glee to use this but they never did. So I'm using it now. :)**

 **I think that's all...**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **If you have questions, PLEASE let me know.**

 **Have a nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 2

'That's it! I'm out of here!" Dave does a complete swift turn to the nearest exit and but before he can even take a step forward something or someone very fast stops him before he can reach the exit.

"Dave, waaaait!" Sebastian in record speed time caught up to Dave. Sebastian bravely stepped in front of the former football player and blocked the giant door whenever Dave tried to side step. Everytime Dave took a step to the left or right Sebastian blocked him from leaving. This went on for several minutes as the other Warbler members silently watched. No one in the world interrupted these two guys. They were in their own little game of playing cat and mouse.

Dave was getting very frustrated. This pissed him off further when he noticed Sebastian grinning and softly laughing!

"Dammit! Sebastian! This isn't funny! Move! Out of my way!" Dave stared holes into the Warbler. Sebastian didn't seem to hear Dave or chose to ignore or whatever the case may have been... Sebastian was _NOT_ letting him escape.

 **NOT this time, you bastard!** Sebastian thought.

 **I** **FINALLY** **got you where I want you. Maybe NOW you will listen to me?** Sebastian thought again.

"Well it is to me! Your not going anywhere!" Sebastian cackled out loud!

Dave growled in frustration after several more seconds of struggling that's when he finally put his in hands in the air in surrender.

"Fine! You win! What the hell do you want from me?!" Dave lowered his head and whispered oh so painfully.

Sebastian felt bad but he wanted, no _NEEDED_ Dave to know his intentions. Its been TOO long.

They haven't spoken in _MONTHS_ since they last saw each other.

Sebastian _NEEDED_ to redeem himself. This was HIS chance. He wasn't letting Dave slip through his fingers again. Not this time.

"I want you to do what you came here to do..." Dave looked into the Warbler's eyes and saw nothing but support and a genuine person.

 **He REALLY has changed.** Dave thought while they continue to stare into each others eyes. Both getting lost in each other.

"Just... Get yourself together... And sing, that's all Dave. Just _SING_ your _HEART_ out... You have been through enough. This is a safe place for you to be free." Sebastian finally spoke, knowingly smiled. Dave didn't move a muscle so Sebastian tried _AGAIN_ to reach him.

He knew _EXACTLY_ what he _NEEDED_ to say to get through to Dave. He always did. He changed his tone and gently put his hand on Dave's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Please... For me? C'mon I know your talented. Show us and yourself you got this. Just pretend your in the Scandals parking lot. Remember? I mean, why else would you be here _IF_ you truly didn't want to be here?" Sebastian waited for Dave to answer and when he didn't Sebastian grew worried. He went to say something but he didn't have to.

 **Dammit, you HAVE a point. I hate it when you do that.** Dave thought angrily.

Dave took several deep breaths in and out, sighed and stretched out his shoulders.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with." Dave turned back around as Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"You better have your fake ID because I owe you a beer." Sebastian heard Dave whisper when he passed by him.

"Sure! Just breathe and relax. You're not here. Parking lot, Dave..." Sebastian smiled.

Dave walked into the center of the room and didn't look up afraid of the eyes staring back at him.

"Whenever your ready!" Sebastian enthusiastically said. He sat behind a big table in the middle with several different other guys.

 **Shut the fuck up! You meercat**! Dave thought.

Dave rubbed his hands together, closed his eyes took one more long breath, _FINALLY_ looking up and staring at each other Warbler in the face. He _TRANSFORMED_ which caught _EVERYONE_ including Sebastian off gaurd, not only with his new found confidence _BUT_ also with Dave's weird choice in song.

Everyone in that room was confused, except Sebastian who finally understood _WHY_ he chose _THAT_ song.

He knowingly chuckled and clapped along not caring if it was unprofessional. He was very charmed that out of _ALL_ the songs Dave could have picked, he picked _THIS_ song!

Sebastian's mind transported to that night in the Scandals parking lot. He was grinning so much he thought his mouth would fall off. But he didn't care! He was happy and apparently so was Dave who couldn't help but wink at Sebastian. Sebastian winked back. Dave's heart fluttered for a second. Dave shook that feeling off and continued to sing.

 **Come on Eileen**

 **Come on Eileen**

Dave sang completely a cappella! And his voice was _BEAUTIFUL!_ A baritone's wet dream. Sebastian or Dave could _NOT_ stop smiling.

 **Poor old Johnnie Ray**

 **Sounded sad upon the radio**

 **But he moved a million hearts in mono**

 **Our mothers cried**

 **Sang along**

 **Who'd blame them?**

 **You've grown (you're grown up)**

 **So grown (so grown up).**

 **Now I must say more than ever**

 **Come on Eileen**

As Dave sang the chorus he _GREW MORE CONFIDENT THAN EVER!_

He was in a natural high that he _NEVER_ wanted to come down from.

 **Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye**

 **And we can sing just like our fathers**

Soon Dave had the whole room dancing! All the members of the Warblers got up to sing along and started cutting the rug with Dave!

Dave twirled when he needed to never missing a beat! Everyone including Sebastian were thoroughly impressed!

 **Come on Eileen**

 **Oh, I swear (what he means)**

 **At this moment you mean everything**

 **You in that dress**

 **My thoughts I confess**

 **Verge on dirty**

 **Oh, come on Eileen**

 **Come on Eileen**

During this part of the song Dave sang this directly toward Sebastian and Sebastian understood why he did. Sebastian's heart fluttered with excitement. He was touched. Dave remembered. He actually remembered!

 **These people 'round here**

 **Wear beaten-down eyes sunk in smoke-dried faces**

 **They're so resigned to what their fate is**

Dave had _EVERYONE_ singing and dancing ! No one in that room was sitting down. No one wanted to.

Dave then turned and flirted with Sebastian for a little bit for fun. The two young guys danced a little _TOO_ closely to each other but neither cared or really never noticed. As the song came to a close everyone in that room celebrated and clapped Dave on the shoulder for a job well done! Dave smiled brightly. He felt on top of the world. He was grateful Sebastian made him do this. It was fun! No judgement or cruelty. Just guys having fun doing what they love. He found a place where he _FINALLY_ felt free to be himself. Dave could get used to this.

 **Ah, come on Eileen**

 **Oh, I swear (what he means)**

 **At this moment you mean everything**

 **You in that dress,**

 **My thoughts I confess**

 **Well, they're dirty**

 **Come on Eileen**

 **Come on Eileen**

After the performance and the energy died down Sebastian remembered where he was and took action.

"So I know the answer to this question but I gotta ask anyway, is he in guys?" Dave's breath caught as he waited for them to answer.

With a resounding _'YES!'_ or _'DUH!'_ Dave Karofsky became the newest memember of The Dalton Academy Warblers!

Dave blew out a breath of air and hugged Sebastian appreciatelay. Surprising and catching him completely off guard, Sebastian hugged back.

'Thank you... Just thank you... I owe this to you. You're a good person." Dave whispered.

Sebastian was truly touched. His heart swelled but he didn't say anything. Nothing else needed to be said. They hugged for a while.

 **AN:**

 **Soooooo... What did you all think?**

 **Guys DON'T get used to them being so sweet to each other. There is A LOT of emotional baggage still there. And since I LOVE MY ANGST, this won't last long. For now, I'm not going to give so much away. But don't worry, all wounds will eventually heal. :)**

 **All mysteries will be answered soon. Just give it some time. :)**

 **Ok... That's enough spoiling. I hope you all like it. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Everyone! :D**

 **Yay to 2 favorites and 5 followers! Thank you all for everything! X3**

 **I REALLY appreciate the support!**

 **So, THIS WAS SUPPOSED to be posted sooner BUT I had a hard few days and needed a break from writing. I am so sorry for not posting.**

 **I'll TRY not to let that happen again.**

 **Oh! And one more thing, if y'all have time PLEASE go check out my friend and beta readers Umbrella0326's story "Break". :)**

 **Y'all HE'S BACK! LOL! show his story some love! Thank you umbrella0326! You are a GREAT friend! :)**

 **Anyways, this is a two part chapter. As you will read below this is before Dave's suicide attempt.**

 **This is how Sebastian and Dave meet for the first time.**

 **Sebastian is a dick here BUT I want you guys to remember he's not going to be like this anymore. Just a heads up.**

 **There won't be or at least I am hoping for less flashbacks. But I feel its necessary for this particular story.**

 **Ok, I think that's all I wanted to say... Please review. Please be kind. If you have questions, let me know. Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **A Year Before Dave's Suicide Attempt:**_

 _ **Location: Outside Parking Lot of Scandal's Local Gay Bar.**_

 _ **Time: 8:30pm, Saturday.**_

"Uh uh." Sebastian muttered rolling his eyes and sucking on his teeth, _CLEARLY_ bored with this conversation. _ALL_ he _WANTED_ to do was fuck and this man he just met twenty minutes ago _WOULD NOT SHUT UP!_

"So, what do you say..." "Mr. Stranger" Sebastian called him since he didn't even bother to learn the poor man's name. He just kept _ON AND ON_ talking.

Fifteen minutes in talking to this old guy who was in his late twenties, Sebastian immediately wanted to bail. He was _NOT_ feeling this man _AT ALL._ He had _NOTHING_ in common with this loser. _BUT_ then again, having something in common with a total stranger wasn't the point of a hookup, the _POINT_ was for Sebastian to get in, then get off and then _GET OUT_. It WAS supposed to be fun. _THAT_ was it. but this man _CLEARLY_ had other plans.

"Mhmmm..." Sebastian was losing his patience. This guy went on and on about romancing Sebastian which would've worked IF Sebastian wanted that. And he _DIDN'T_. Sebastian Smythe _DOES NOT DO_ romance. _AT ALL._

He found that crap irrelevant. All he and his penis wanted was _FUN_.

Falling in love and being showered with romance was for losers and lonely housewives whose husbands don't touch them anymore so they read "Damsels in Distress" novels or some other romance crap. Gross.

"We can go back to my place fire up the fireplace and I'll put some champagne on ice? We can relax-" The older guy winked suggestively and rubbed Sebastian's forearm, looking deep into his eyes getting _WAY_ to close for comfort. Sebastian wanted throw up. His breath smelled like garlic cheese and rotten eggs. He was being _WAY_ to emotional for having just met the teen with the fake ID. Sebastian gently sidestepped a little to get away from his _LETHAL_ breath.

"Hey... Don't be shy! I know we just met... But I feel like I know you already." Mr. Stranger replied.

 **Is he for real? That's so cheesy!** Sebastian thought as his eyes glazed over from boredom. He would've bailed sooner but he thought this man with blue eyes and black hair was cute but _NOW_ talking to this man, Sebastian thought he was _NOT_ worth it. He _HAD_ to think of something to ditch this loser. _AND FAST_ too.

 **My fake ID is** _ **NOT**_ **worth this shit. I'm out. See ya!** Sebastian wanted to laugh at how cruel he was being but he held it in. He knew he was being mean. But he thought if this guy wasn't _SO_ boring he wouldn't have to be _SO_ mean. This was NOT Sebastian's fault.

As Sebastian was trying to figure out how to ditch his loser hook-down, a savior came into his life. Someone he would be _FOREVER_ grateful to. A knight in a shining pickup truck, if you will.

Sebastian had _NO_ time to think if this was safe or a good idea not. He just acted without or any consequences or thoughts.

He didn't have time to think of anything as he ran and _RAN_ as fast as he could to the nearest red pickup truck that just drove in!

He didn't know his feet were moving until he opened this stranger's car and slid right in!

"Quick! Act like we know each other! I gotta ditch this freak! Hahahaha! _YOU_ are so funny!" Sebastian faked laugh. His heart beating _SO_ fast and his lips dry from running. But he was _SO_ very thankful to get away that he didn't see nor did he care who he was talking to.

"Hey! Where you going?!" Mr. Stranger threw his hands up in the air in confusion as he yelled for Sebastian across the vacant parking lot.

Light thumping of the techno music could be heard inside the bar but the _LOUD_ thumping from Sebastian's heart was beating so fast in his ears that Sebastian didn't hear the driver of his stowaway car.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Sebastian practically yelled.

"I said "Who the _HELL ARE YOU?!"_ What the hell are you doing? Get the _HELL OUT OF MY TRUCK!"_ This BIG burly man screamed at Sebastian. Sebastian rubbed his ear. THAT is how loud this rude man was yelling.

 _EVERYTHING WAS HAPPENING SO FAST!_ It made Sebastian's head spin.

"Dude, chill! My name is..." Sebastian _TRIED_ to explain that's when the stranger went off!

"Chill?... _CHILL?!_ You want _ME_ to _CHILL?!_ And I'm _NOT_ your "dude"! I don't even know you! _AND WHAT KIND OF CRAZY ASSHOLE JUST JUMPS INTO STRANGER'S CARS? THIS ISN'T A TAXI! GET OUT!"_ The guy's finger was now in the young player's face and even though it was pitch black dark in the truck but with dim lighting from the night sky Sebastian could see he had the most _AMAZING_ hazel eyes ever! They saw right into his soul. And if this guy played his cards right and lost a few pounds, Sebastian would've taken him right then and there. Even with a _VERY_ mad expression on his face, this guy was _HOT!_

And even if he wasn't necessarily Sebastian's type because he doesn't usually go for big bear cubs... This guy was still _HOT!_

This guy was VERY attractive... For a heavy set man.

He looked _REALLY_ young in the face. Fresh and brand new.

Sebastian could get lost forever in that face... But reality snuck right back in as Sebastian remembered where he was.

"My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe..." Sebastian lowly whispered never looking away from this man.

A few seconds later, Dave Karofsky calmed down his temper as he stared back getting lost equally in this skinny _BUT_ handsome guy's face. This guy had _PERFECT_ bone structure. And great eyes!

Dave had _NEVER_ seen anyone so _PERFECT_ before!

This intrusive guy looked like a movie star. Beautiful yet _STRONG_.

Dave couldn't find it in his heart to be mad at the intruder anymore.

He just got to Scandals and already it was the _BEST_ night of his closeted life.

He took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm Dave Karofsky... Nice to meet you..." They both smiled at each other nothing breaking up there little trance until...

"Hey! Handsome! Who is that? Where you going?!" Mr. Stranger was moving in closer and closer inches from the truck.

Sebastian panicked!

"Drive!" Sebastian practically screamed at Dave!

"What?!" Dave was so _CONFUSED!_ Either this guy was crazy or a psycho. Dave couldn't decide. He didn't have time to think! Sebastian apparently took control of the steering wheel from Dave and gripped the wheel and pressed on the gas and off they went!

All of a sudden the truck was screeching _LOUDLY_ and thrown in reverse!

Both men shook from the turbulence as the truck peeled out of the parking lot so fast!

The guys ended up on the street driving to who knows where!

"Where are we going?! What the _HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_ Dave yelled as he _TRIED_ to slow down his heart rate.

"Let me think... _THERE!_ Turn right!" Sebastian pointed out the window and Dave looked at this weird man like he grew a extra head.

Dave couldn't believe it!

 **What the hell? Why the hell are we at a McDonald's?** Dave thought confused turning his truck into a McDonald's parking lot. It appeared to be still open but there were not a lot of cars in the parking lot.

 ** _THAT_ was so close!** Sebastian took a deep breath as they parked, turned to Dave and said, "I'm starving. I'm getting a milkshake. Want anything?"

 _ **This guy is WEIRD! This night could NOT get ANY weirder.** _Dave thought.

But _BOY_ was Dave wrong. He was in for a _LONG_ but weirdly fun night.

.

 **EN: So, THAT was fun, right?! Lol! What did you all think?**

 **And y'all PLEASE DON'T jump in stranger's cars! Even if its to get away from boring people. Lol! Don't do it! Please be safe. This is fiction. Be careful.**

 **Part 2 coming soon...**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
